


Spy School: Meant to Be?

by AMX2024



Category: Spy School Series - Stuart Gibbs
Genre: Betrayal, CIA, Colorado, F/M, London, Love, MI6, SPYDER - Freeform, Spyschool, WashingtonDC, Zike - Freeform, berica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMX2024/pseuds/AMX2024
Summary: Ben has had a crush on Erica, but Erica tries making it clear that she doesn't want a relationship with anyone, but in her heart, she likes Ben. Ever since Erica's incident with Joshua, she no longer wants a relationship with anyone.  Ben is needed for another mission but isn't allowed to know, so Erica sets up a plan, but everything goes wrong. However, how much they turn each other away. They always find themselves finding the other. We're they meant to be, or was it all just a consequence?
Relationships: Erica Hale/Benjamin Ripley, Zoe Zibell/Mike Brezinski
Kudos: 6





	1. ~ Good-byes Never Hurt That Bad

Ben POV

Hi, my name is Benjamin Ripley, and I recently defeated SPYDER at Spy Camp. I have Level 16 Math, but I also have a major crush on Erica Hale. She had raven black hair and icy eyes. I could start rambling about how pretty Erica, but you probably wouldn't want to listen to me. Anyways I was making my way to Advanced Self-Preservation until I was under attack. Little did I know that this attack would ruin my whole spy career.

"Please don't kill me," I said

"You're just pathetic." the masked person said

"Wait a minute, who are you?" I asked cautiously

The attacker then pulled off their mask, revealing to be no other than Erica Hale.

"Ben, you weren't made to be a spy. Look at yourself. You're just a pathetic mess." Erica said

She didn't just say, right? Maybe this is just a dream. I pinched myself, to my disappointment, it wasn't a dream.

"No, I'm not Erica," I said in response to her surprising statement.

"Yes, you are Ben. Just a heads up, Ben, they are kicking you out of the CIA." Erica said with neither emotion in her eyes nor voice."

"Erica, I defeated SYPDER and saved you and Cyrus, and this is how you are thanking me, " I said back.

"Ben, It doesn't matter. Your time here has ended." Erica said harshly.

"Why me, Erica, and why now?" I said

"Ben, like I said, your pathetic, worst at shooting, and hand to hand combat. Things that a real spy need in the real world." Erica said.

"But," I said, but I was interrupted fiercely by Erica.

No, go to your room and pack up your things. You have up till 1600 hours to finish packing up and saying your good-byes to everyone." Erica leaned back casually on a wall, giving me her signature stare.

I was the first to leave. I made my way upstairs to my room. I was going to miss this place. Yes, even the horrible food and teachers. But I was going to miss my friends the most. I couldn't help but think if this was part of Erica's plan or if Erica liked or cared about me.

After I finished packing up all my stuff, I went to pay a visit to Zoe and my friends. I began looking for everyone, eventually finding everyone outside.

"Hey, guys, look who decided to show up," Zoe said

"I wa-," I said but got cut off by Zoe.

"Smokescreen, we all know why you're here," Zoe said

"Why am I here then," I said sarcastically.

"Well then, you're here to say good-bye to all of us," Zoe says jokingly.

"Well then, what am I waiting for?" I said, giving Zoe one of my goofy smiles.

"I'm going to miss you, Smokescreen," Zoe said, embracing me in a hug.

"I am too," I said

After I finished saying good-bye to my friends, I went to Erica's room to say good-bye. Maybe I could ask Erica for the hug she owned me. I started smirking when I saw Erica in front of her door.

"Ben, stop smirking," Erica said, trying to hiding her face from blushing.

"I wan-" I started only to be cut off by Erica.

"Ben, this isn't a part of my or any plan. I don't care about you, nor do I like you, I never will. For the last and final time, you're just not meant to be a spy. You're horrible at shooting a gun and hand to hand combat things a real spy needs. Look, everyone that this school knows to at least how to fight and use a gun. But look at yourself, you won't shoot a person when it's needed. All you know is your math. To this school, your just a failure, your worst then Alexander. So, do us all a favor, leave this school and go live your regular life," Erica replies harshly.

While Erica was talking to me, I started looking at the ground with tears flowing out and onto the floor.

"I wanted to be a nice person to you, Erica, ever since Joshua shattered your heart. I wanted you to have a somewhat decent life without being the Ice Queen. So I'm sorry for being nice to you. I'm sorry I cared about you, and for being there for you. I know that inside your icy shield was a delicate person that didn't want to get hurt again. I wanted to support you, but you're just like Joshua. I would have been fine without knowing the answers to those questions. But no, Erica, you had to make me feel like I'm a failure and shatter my heart. I know you don't like me, but I wanted to try. But now, if I tried, you wouldn't even care about me. You only cared about SPYDER and completing a mission that it. Even though I knew this, I still help you, but this is the best way to thank me, right? I wasn't even here for those questions you answer. I was here to ask about the hug you owned me, and I wanted to say good-bye. But I know now that I won't be needing your hug or a good-bye from you either." I said, angrily.

And just like that, I left with my heart shattered in pieces. Everything I had for Erica was gone. There was a part of me that wanted Erica back. But it to late to return to her.

"Ben," Erica said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

I was to hurt to look at the Erica Hale I once looked up to and loved. I push everything deep down into my heart. Everything I had for Erica all meant nothing. Once I came outside, a car was already waiting for me.

"Hello, are you Benjamin Ripley?" the driver asked.

"Yes, I am," I told him sadly.

"Well then, hop in, I will take you home to your parents. Your parents have already been notified about your scholarship. Also, it will be raining soon." the driver said

"I don't want you to drive me. I want to walk home alone, please." I said.

"As you wish, Benjamin," the driver said

As I was walking home, it started pouring. 

Time Skip

I opened the door and was greeted by my mom.

"Ben, did you walk in the rain?" my mom asked.

"Yes, I did," I answered.

"Ben, go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up." my mom said.

After I took a shower, I went downstairs to help my mom with dinner.

"Ben?" my mother asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Your father has gotten a permanent job, but it's in London. You don't have to but do you want to move with him, or do you want to stay here?" my mom asked.

"I want to move with dad," I answered.

"Are you sure?" He won't be mad if you don't want to." my mom answered.

"Yes," I answered

Our flight leaves at 5:30 in the morning. I have already packed up your things, but pack up anything you want to take with you," said my mom

After packing my things up, I lay on my bed and whispered, " Tomorrow I'm going to get a fresh new start,"


	2. ~ A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to pretend that SPYDER had a problem that delayed their project for a year. Ben has a bit of a British accent. He goes to Richmond Park Academy. Ben has been attending hand to hand combat classes and shooting classes to get better. Ben now has a sharper jawline, he has a role model body, and has abs.

Ben's POV

Time Skip *1 year later*

After I came home from Richmond Park Academy, I practiced my hand to hand combat and my shooting aim. I was becoming good at it, like better than Erica, which I know is surprising. Once I finished working out. I went on my computer to the M16 website, hoping I could find a way to get into the M16. Just when I went on the website, someone knocked at the door. I went downstairs to open the door.

"Hello, this is Ripley's house," I said.

"Hello, Benjamin. My name is Catherine. May I please come inside?" the stranger asked politely.

"Of course, you can, "I replied.

"Benjamin, are your parents home?" Catherine asked.

"No, they aren't Catherine, but they arrive home at about 8:00," I answered.

"Okay, then Benjamin. Benjamin, you have been accepted into the London Academy of Excellence," Catherine said

"Excuse me, but how did I get accepted when I never applied to this school. I have never heard of this school," I asked.

"The London Academy of Excellence is undercover for a school for spies in training. If you are wondering how you got into the school, we are just like the CIA, but better. I know everything about you, so that why you didn't have to fill out an application." Catherine replied

"What do you know about me?" I asked

"I know that you have Level 16 math but increased it to Level 20 math on your past exams. I also know that you were kicked out of the CIA but have improved very much." Catherine said

"Thank you, but how do you know all of this," I asked.

"Benjamin, it's my job to know things," Catherine said jokingly.

"You sound like Erica Hale," I said

"Who is this Erica Hale," Catherine asked.

"She is umm, part of the CIA, and used to be a good friend," I sadly replied.

"You should tell more about this Erica Hale person but later. We have more important matters to discuss. So, Benjamin, do you want to accept this offer? If you don't, Benjamin, no worries, I will be on my way." Catherine replied calmly.

"I want to accept this offer," I reply.

"You are aware of the consequences of this offer, correct," Catherine asked.

"Yes I am," I replied

"Well then, Benjamin, I will help you pack up your things. I will come back at about 1600 hours to talk to your parent," Catherine said.

"Thank you, Catherine," Ben replies

"It's my pleasure, Benjamin serving a gentleman like you," Catherine said.

Time Skip (at 1600 hours)

[There is a knock at the door]

"Ben, will you please get that." my mom asked.

"Yes, I will, Mom," I replied.

"Hello, this is Ripley's house," I said

"Hello, there you must be, Benjamin Ripley," Catherine said

"Yes, I am, " I replied.

"Well, I am here to talk to your parent. Can I please come in and talk to them?" Catherine asked

"Of course," Ben replies

"Mom! Dad! Someone's here to talk to you. " Ben said.

"Okay, Ben, let her in the living room." my mom said

"We're coming," my dad added.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ripley, my name is Catherine. Benjamin here has gotten a scholarship to a fine academy, the London Academy of Excellence. I am here to pick him up and take him to the Academy. But since this might be your last family dinner together, I am more than happy to wait for Benjamin." Catherine said.

"Catherine, why don't you join us for dinner. Benjamin can load his things in your car." my mom said

Time Skip (In the car with Catherine driving to the Academy)

"So, Benjamin, why don't you tell me about this, Erica Hale person," Catherine asked.

"Well, umm, I," I said.

"It's fine, Benjamin, I know that you have a used to have a crush on her, and then she broke your heart before you left," Catherine said.

" Oh well, umm, she has a horrible spy father, Alexander Hale, and that um Joshua Hallal broke her heart, and that why she so icy to everyone," I said

"Well then, Benjamin, do you still like her?" Catherine said.

"No," I replied calmly.

"Well, then Benjamin, here we are. Um, Benjamin, what are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"Getting ready to hurt anybody who attacks me," I replied.

"Well, Benjamin, the M16 is very hard to get into, so there won't be a test," Catherine responds.

When I entered the building, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and clean the school was. Once I got into my dorm, I started unpacking my things. Once I finished, someone knocked on my door. It was from Catherine.

"Hi, Catherine," I responded.

"Benjamin, it turns out you have your first mission," Catherine said

"What is it," I asked carefully.

"Well, Benjamin, my name is Catherine Hale." "Erica Hale is my daughter, she been..." said Catherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry for the short chapter. ( '･･)ﾉ(._.')
> 
> WORD COUNT: 851


	3. ~ A Complicated Mess

(Erica POV)

It started when grandpa called me to the principal's office.

"Erica, you are going to be sent on a mission soon, but the only problem is that we have to get Ben to go undercover without letting him know. We need to figure out their plans." Cyrus said

"How am I going to figure out how to get Ben under-covered without letting him know," I asked

"I don't know, try kicking Ben out of the school," Cyrus replied

" Okay, then, we can kick him out for being a horrible spy," I replied

" Then it's settled. We'll kick Ben out tomorrow morning while he's walking to his first class." Cyrus said

Time Skip

"Please don't kill me," Ben said

"You're just pathetic," I said

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Ben asked cautiously

I pulled off their mask, revealing my face.

"Ben, you weren't made to be a spy. Look at yourself. You're just a pathetic mess." I said

"No, I'm not Erica," Ben said

"Yes, you are Ben. Just a heads up, Ben, they are kicking you out of the CIA." I retorted

"Erica, I defeated SYPDER and saved you and Cyrus, and this is how you are thanking me, " Ben said back.

"Ben, It doesn't matter. Your time here has ended." I said harshly.

"Why me, Erica, and why now?" Ben asked

"Ben, like I said, your pathetic, worst at shooting, and hand to hand combat. Things that a real spy need in the real world." I retorted.

"But," Ben said, but I interrupted him.

No, go to your room and pack up your things. You have up till 1600 hours to finish packing up and saying your good-byes to everyone." I leaned back casually on a wall, giving me him my signature stare.

Once Ben left, I went outside of my room, leaning back on the wall, realizing that Ben thought this was part of a plan. Or maybe even worst, he thought, I either like or care about him. Honestly, do I like him? I mean, he is cute and protective. No, I can't think that. Friendships are liabilities. Once I snapped out, Ben was walking towards me, smirking.

"Ben, stop smirking," I said, trying to hide my face from blushing.

"I wan-" Ben started.

"Ben, this isn't a part of my or any plan. I don't care about you, nor do I like you, I never will. For the last and final time, you're just not meant to be a spy. You're horrible at shooting a gun and hand to hand combat things a real spy needs. Look, everyone that this school knows to at least how to fight and use a gun. But look at yourself, you won't shoot a person when it's needed. All you know is your math. To this school, your just a failure, your worst then Alexander. So, do us all a favor, leave this school and go live your regular life," I replied harshly.

While I was talking to Ben, Ben started looking at the ground with tears flowing out and onto the floor.

"I wanted to be a nice person to you, Erica, ever since Joshua shattered your heart. I wanted you to have a somewhat decent life without being the Ice Queen. So I'm sorry for being nice to you. I'm sorry I cared about you, and for being there for you. I know that inside your icy shield was a delicate person that didn't want to get hurt again. I wanted to support you, but you're just like Joshua. I would have been fine without knowing the answers to those questions. But no, Erica, you had to make me feel like I'm a failure and shatter my heart. I know you don't like me, but I wanted to try. But now, if I tried, you wouldn't even care about me. You only cared about SPYDER and completing a mission that it. Even though I knew this, I still help you, but this is the best way to thank me, right? I wasn't even here for those questions you answer. I was here to ask about the hug you owned me, and I wanted to say good-bye. But I know now that I won't be needing your hug or a good-bye from you either." Ben said angrily

"Ben," I said with a bit of sadness in my voice. It was too late he left. I messed up the whole set up. Now I guess this is a solo mission.

Time Skip (A year later)

There is a rich man named Leo Shang. Anyone person that rich without an untraceable background is suspicious to the CIA. The CIA has tried investigating in Leo Shang but, he has the tightest security, so none of the agents have had any luck. But the only thing we know about him is that he is working on Operation Urgent Thunder. We have no idea what Operation Urgent Thunder has to do with at all. But we also know that Shang and his daughter, Jessica Shang, will be visiting Colorado on a ski vacation in Vail. The whole crew except Ben was going to Vail. I hope this mission is a success without Ben. I missed Ben. The school has become very uneventful without him. I didn't think that right...? No, Erica, you can't think about that. Relationships are a liability.

Time Skip (during the mission)

Mike and Zoe got recruited for the mission, but all they do is stare into each other's eyes and start kissing each other. It is disgusting. I feel like throwing up every time.

Time Skip

We didn't find anything suspicious about Leo Shang, so we had to go back to the academy. We started boarding an economy class plane. But before I could board onto the plane, I realized that someone behind me was watching me. I did the only reasonable thing I moved away from that person. I bumped into someone causing them to tranquilize me. Before everything went black, I realized that I walked right into their plans.

Time Skip

Once I woke up, I was in a gray room with a chair with a figure sitting there. Once I could see accurately, I realized that figure that was sitting there was Joshua Hallal.

"Well, hello there, I guess the Ice Queen has finally woke up," Joshua said.

"What do you want," I spat

"Isn't it obvious?" Joshua said

"I know you want to know where Ben is. I have no idea where he is." I responded harshly.

"Well, then I guess we don't have to worry about you and Ben ruining our plans," Joshua said

Then Joshua left and locked the room. Now I wished Ben was here, but he wouldn't be able to do anything because he fights like wet tissue. The only reason we figured out the plans is with Ben. Now, I missed him even though he was a horrible spy, but he was probably upset at me, or maybe he forgot about me. But before I could continue thinking, someone opened the door.

"Ben?" I asked automatically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Chapter 3, I hope you like it. 
> 
> WORD COUNT: 1167


	4. ~ We Meet Again

Ben's POV

"Benjamin, my name is Catherine Hale, and Erica Hale is my daughter. Erica has been taken away by Spyder." said Catherine said urgently.

"Wait, what, your Erica's mother?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes, Benjamin, where else could she have come from?" Catherine replied calmly.

" A robot, " I mumbled.

"Benjamin, I can still hear you!" Catherine said, very disappointed.

"She been captured?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, Benjamin," Catherine replied.

"What am I supposed to do about it? I'm all the way here in London while she is somewhere, in Washington D.C.," I replied.

"Benjamin, she not in Washington D.C., she somewhere in Vail," Catherine replied calmly.

"So, she's in Colorado, " I said.

"Yes, she is, I'm assuming you know how to fly a jet," Catherine asked.

"But, I just got here, and I haven't accepted this mission," I complained.

"Benjamin, I understand you just arrived here, but how you feel if you could have saved Erica, and you didn't," Catherine said, comforting me.

"Fine," I retorted.

"Okay then, first off, let's pack up you're with things, and load it in your jet," Catherine answered.

"You're not coming ?" I questioned.

"No, I will not, but let's get you packed up, then I will explain everything to you," Catherine answered."

While I start packing my things, Catherine hands me my clothes and weapons I needed for a 3-week stay. After I finished packing, she took me to my jet.

"Benjamin, you have recruited for Operation White Garden. Operation White Garden will be taking place now. But before you leave, there is a rich man named Leo Shang. He's suspicious to the CIA. The CIA has tried investigating in Leo Shang, but he has the tightest security, so none of the past agents have had any luck. I know that he is working on Operation Urgent Thunder, but I have no idea what Operation Urgent Thunder is. I do know that Shang and his daughter Jessica Shang will be visiting Colorado on a ski vacation in Vail. "Catherine said

"Do I get an under-cover name?" I asked

"You do, your name will be Thomas Williams. You are in Vail for a vacation with your friends, and you were born in London. In the folder, there will be everything you need." Catherine replies

Time Skip

Since Joshua was leaving, I was going to dress up like Joshua and pretend that I needed Erica to come along with me. When I arrived, I welcomed by someone by the name of James.

"State your name and business," James said

"Joshua Hall, I need Erica in this jet, now!" I yelled

"Yes, sir," James said

He then darted in the building and came back with Erica handcuffed.

"Where do you want her, sir," James said

"Put her in the back," I retorted impatiently.

"She is safely secure in the back, you are ready to go, sir," James replied.

Once we were safely in the sky, I went put the jet on autopilot and went to the back where Erica was.

"Hello again," I said

"What do you want," Erica said fiercely.

"I want you to contact Cyrus and the others," I said casually.

"Why would I do that for you, Joshua," Erica said bitterly.

"Ah, we haven't truly met yet. Will you please give a second." I asked.

I went to the room in the back of the plane and took off my disguise and my voice changer, changing back into my regular clothes. I came back out of the room and took off Erica's handcuffs.

"Shall we try again," I asked

"Why not," Erica retorted.

"My name is Ben, Benjamin Ripley that is," I casually said

"No, you aren't, Ben doesn't have a British accent, neither is he umm," Erica said, but I cut her off.

"As good-looking as me," I finished.

"No!" Erica replied fiercely.

"Typical Erica, then why don't you tell why your blushing," I replied while smirking.

"Umm, aren't you going to fly the jet," Erica answered.

"I can't," I retorted

"Why not?" Erica asked.

"Someone won't call Cyrus to give me their coordinates," I replied jokingly.

"Fine," Erica said, giving me her signature stare.

"Now their cooperating, and Erica, your signature stare doesn't work anymore on me, I said, smirking.

"Ben, I will-," Erica started saying, but I cut her off.

"Kill me, Erica? We don't have time to be fighting each other we have a mission to complete. So, why don't you sit?" I responded

"You know how to fly this jet?" Erica asked, confused.

"Yes, that's how I'm here," I answered.

Time Skip

Once I landed the jet, Cyrus, was waiting in the terminal.

"Your late, Ben," Cyrus remarked impatiently.

"Cyrus, unless you didn't want me to save Erica, why don't you shut your mouth," I remarked back.

When I glanced at Zoe, her jaws were hanging open.

"I didn't properly introduce myself, did I? My name is Benjamin Ripely, and I will be assisting you all with your mission. Also, Zoe, don't leave Mike, yet just for me, I said jokingly.

"How do you know," Zoe said, blushing.

"You both were holding hands while you guys were boarding the jet," I explained.

Time Skip

"Now, since we've caught up who is ready to start the mission," I asked.

"Who is going to fly the jet, asked Mike.

"I will," I said

"You can fly a jet?" Zoe asked.

"Well, that's how I got here. There a lot you don't know about me." I responded.

Time skip

Since Jessica didn't arrive yet, we all started trying to ski. Since my job was to get to know Jessica, I wasn't allowed to put on my skis. I had to wait until it was 30 minutes before class. I was looking for anything suspicious around the slopes, so I started walking up the slopes. While I was deep in thought, I didn't realize that Erica was heading straight for me. Once I looked up, Erica tried preventing herself from hitting me, but then I notice that she would hit her head on the rock if she did. Right, when she was about to fall, I caught her, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck to stop her from falling. 

"You can open your eyes now," I said.

Once she opened her eyes, she started staring at me.

"Erica?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, pulling her arms away from my neck.

"It's okay. Time to start the mission." I said.

"Why?" Erica asked

"Jessica is already here." "I have to go get my skis, tell the others to wait until I approach her," I responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> WORD COUNT: 1043


	5. ~ I Still Like Him

Erica's POV

"Ben," I asked automatically

"No, it's James. Joshua needs you in his helicopter, so I'm here to take you to him." James answered.

"Fine," I said fiercely.

As he took me to the helicopter, I starting thinking of ways to get him to tell me his plans.

"Where do you want her, sir," James said

"Put her in the back," Joshua retorted impatiently.

"She is safely secure in the back, you are ready to go, sir," James replied.

Once we started flying a bit, Joshua went over to me.

"Hello again," Joshua said

"What do you want," I spat.

"I want you to contact Cyrus and the others," Joshua said casually.

"Why would I do that for you, Joshua," I said bitterly.

"Ah, we haven't truly met yet. Will you please give a second." Joshua replied.

Joshua went to the room at the back of the plane. Finally, once he came out of the room, he took off my handcuffs.

"Shall we try again," Joshua said.

"Why not," I retorted.

"My name is Ben, Benjamin Ripley, that is," Ben casually said.

Wait, that's Ben, I'm shocked. Is that Ben though, I don't remember him having a British accent either being that cute. No, Erica, friends are just a liability.

"No, you aren't, Ben doesn't have a British accent, neither is he umm," I started.

"As good-looking as me," Ben finished.

"No!" I replied fiercely.

"Typical Erica, then why don't you tell why your blushing," Ben replied while smirking.

"Umm, aren't you going to fly the jet, "I answered

"I can't," Ben retorted

"Why not," I asked.

"Someone won't call Cyrus to give me their coordinates," Ben replied jokingly.

"Fine," I said, giving Ben my signature stare.

"Now their cooperating, and Erica, your signature stare doesn't work anymore on me," Ben said, smirking

"Ben, I will-," I started saying, but Ben cut me off.

"Kill me, Erica?" "We don't have time to be fighting each other we have a mission to complete. So, why don't to sit." Ben responded

"You know how to fly this jet," I asked, confused.

"Yes, that how I'm here," I answered.

Time Skip

Once Ben landed the jet, Cyrus, was waiting in the terminal.

"Your late, Ben," Cyrus remarked impatiently.

"Cyrus, unless you didn't want me to save Erica, why don't you shut your mouth," Ben remarked back.

"I didn't get to suitably introduce myself, did I?"

"My name is Benjamin Ripely, and I will be assisting you all with your mission. Also, Zoe, don't leave Mike just yet just for me." Ben said.

I didn't feel like listening to their conversation, so I left and went to the back of the jet. While I was looking out the window, someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Erica, are you okay," someone asked.

"Um kinda," I responded, dully.

"You want to talk about it," someone said

Once I turned around, I was face to face with Ben.

"So, you want to talk about it," Ben asked.

"I don't know," I replied

"Why don't you sit with me in the co-pilot seat, then we can talk with whatever's on your mind," Ben suggested.

A bit of a Time Skip

"How is Spy School," Ben asked.

"Boring and lonely," I responded.

"It is because you miss me," Ben said, jokingly.

"Maybe," I replied, looking down.

"It's okay to miss someone, but why won't you look at me? Did I do something?" Ben asked.

"You didn't do anything. Every time I look at you, I feel guilty." I said

"Is it because of what happened last year?" Ben suggested.

"I think so," I responded.

"Why do you feel guilty, then?" Ben asked

"Because you said that I was like Joshua," I said quietly.

Then tears started streaming down my face.

"Erica," Ben said, turning his head towards me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Ben then stood up, pressed the auto-pilot, and walked over to me.

I kept my eyes fixed on the ground.

"Erica, I didn't mean to say that to you," Ben said

"It is not what you said, but what I did to you," I said, while tears were streaming down my face.

He then lifted my chin, so my eyes would meet his eyes.

"I forgive you, Erica, It doesn't matter what happened that day anymore. How about we forget that day even happened?" Ben said, wiping my tears off my face.

"Okay," I said

Ben wrapped me in a hug, putting his head on mine.

I hugged him back, putting my head against his chest.

Once I pulled away, Ben had his goofy smile on his face.

"I won't tell anyone about what happened. It's going to be our little secret." Ben whispered.

Time Skip

"Where did Ben go?" Mike asked

"He went for a walk," I said

"Erica, do you know how to ski? I already know the answer, your probably a pro at this stuff." Zoe said.

" I don't know how to ski," I replied

" Hey, do you who's a pro at skiing," Zoe said

"Who?" I asked

"Ben," Zoe said, laughing.

"Why would I need him," I retorted

"You don't know how to ski," Zoe said

"I'm a fast learner, I can probably ski like a pro," I countered

"Then prove it," Zoe answered.

Once I was moving, I picked up my speed. But then Ben was walking up the slope pay no attention to anything except the snow. I had to decide if I either wanted to hit Ben or trip over my skis while trying to avoid him but then hitting my head with a rock. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see how it would play out. Before I fell, my reflexes wrapped my arms around his neck. But I didn't feel any pain in my head, weird.

"You can open your eyes now," Ben said.

I opened my eyes. But then I started staring at Ben. Why is Ben so cute? No, I can't be thinking that. Friends are a liability.

"Erica?" Ben asked.

Then I snapped out, going back into reality.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, pulling my arms away from Ben's neck.

"It's okay. Time to start the mission." Ben said softly

"Why," I asked

"Jessica is already here. I have to go get my skis, tell the others to wait until I approach her." Ben responded.

Then he ran off. Once he left, I started in the other direction.

"What happened down there," Zoe said, giggling.

"Nothing," I countered

"Then why were you staring at Ben," Zoe asked.

" Um err, Ben, wanted me to tell you guys to wait for him to go to Jessica before coming along," I said.

"Erica, we already know that, so stop avoiding the question."

"I don't like Ben," I retorted fiercely.

"Well, If you still like Ben, you should make your move or..." Zoe started saying.

"Or what," I asked

"Or he's going to be taken but looks like he has," Zoe said

"By who?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Jessica Shang," Zoe said, surprised.

I turned around to find myself looking at Ben...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Don't kill me😰. That is Chapter 5. I hope you liked it
> 
> WORD COUNT: 1100

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope my writing is decent. ^_^
> 
> WORD COUNT: 1245


End file.
